


山羊奶煮山羊

by earthafromearth



Series: 他们在对方的眼睛里看到了自己的灵魂 [1]
Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: M/M, PWP在第二章, 但就那个意思吧, 其实也没咋双向暗恋起来, 双向单箭头, 咋地吧, 因为我也不知道怎么就写了谈恋爱, 我也不知道怎么的就会有第三章了, 手活, 撸就完事了, 竹马竹马, 第三章纯情得我自己都惊讶了, 那反正会有个第三章
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth
Relationships: Meyer Lansky/Lucky Luciano
Series: 他们在对方的眼睛里看到了自己的灵魂 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

青春期讨厌得像是赖在查理怀里浓妆艳抹的女人。梅耶一动不动地躺在床上，他深深吸入一口气，母亲正在厨房做饭，陈豆子特有的带着一点腐朽的没滋没味的味道充满了整个房间。窗外的阳光刺眼却没有一点点温度，梅耶把胳膊压在眼睛上，压得自己眼眶生疼，眼皮后的一片漆黑中有零星的几点光晕。

他梦见了西西里。窗户漏风，吹得他的胳膊上每个毛孔都紧紧地收缩，干巴巴的，但那一片床单还是潮湿地贴在梅耶的小腹上。梅耶的西西里都是假的，他从没曝晒在热辣的太阳下，纽约冬季的阳光从不带有一点热量，汗水绝不会成滴地顺着脊柱流到裤子里，或许他之后应该去古巴晒一晒太阳。但查理是真的，头发被汗水打湿而成捋地黏在额头的查理；上身赤裸，背心搭在肩膀上的查理；小腹紧绷却仍旧柔软的查理，裤子松松垮垮地挂在屁股上的查理；尝起来带着烟臭却也咸滋滋的查理……查理可以是真的，咬住梅耶喉咙的查理却不能是真的。一场春梦。梅耶恨青春期。

“梅，哪里不舒服吗？”梅耶听到母亲的声音，一下坐了起来。但还没等他摇头，杰克就冲进了屋里，“梅耶尿床了！”小屁孩大声喊着，母亲比梅耶还快地红了脸，“查理要我等下去找他。”梅耶说着把被子抱成一团放进堆了一家人脏衣服的大盆里，如果母亲发现了他刻意伸直了胳膊，用被子挡在大腿前，母子二人都没有说什么。

青春期让纽约的街道更加吵闹，站在巷口扣指缝女人会在梅耶路过的时候朝他眨眨眼，好像她一眼就能看穿梅耶梦里的勾当，而梅耶则是在余光里看到女人破破烂烂的裙角特地折起来掖在了内裤里，欲望是被一辆卡车迎面撞上，裤子像是小了一码，裹在他的皮肤上，他稍稍低下头，看向自己每一步迈出去的脚尖，脚跟先落地，身子随之重心前移，像个正常人一样走路，但他知道他被发现了，不论是被谁。

梅耶应该告诉本尼，他在一周前看到查理和一个女的在意大利餐厅吃饭，坐在靠窗的角落里，女人在餐桌下翘着二郎腿，脚尖贴着查理的小腿骨一下又一下地划过。他应该告诉本尼，这样本尼就会兴冲冲地追着查理问，梅耶就能知道那个女人是谁，“一个妞而已。”梅耶也知道查理会这样说。可是梅耶没有向本尼说一个字，他只是安静地站在路对面，隔着一条马路和一扇玻璃窗，安静地看了一会就赶紧匆匆离开了，像是个正常人一样。

或许和查理吃饭的女人也是个会站在巷口露出大腿的妓女，或许和查理吃饭的女人是某个来赌骰子的流氓的妈妈，或许查理像他一样，只是想要顺着女人的大腿往上摸，而女人会垂着眼睛用裙子挡住查理的手。他不去想查理会是什么样子的，但他知道查理会托着女人的屁股，把她抱起来，手伸进她的内裤里。 梅耶不只是被卡车迎面撞上，他被卡车活生生地碾过，血肉模糊地倒在地上，无力反抗，只能等死。欲望却更加猛烈。

查理打工的帽子店门口挂上了“休息”的牌子，梅耶站住脚。他往下拽拽外套，徒手捡起被卡车碾碎的身体，再次拼凑出一个得体的肉体，然后推门走了进去。

“在里屋！”梅耶听到查理的声音从储物室里传出来。他一边往里走，一边掏出烟，拿起查理扔在柜台上的火柴。储物间的门半关着，昏黄的灯光从门缝里漏出来，梅耶踩在投在地板上的光影之间。他把有些散了的好彩在火柴盒上磕了两下之后叼在了嘴里，但刚划上火柴，查理就猛地推开了门，火一下就灭了。

梅耶挑着眼睛瞪了查理一眼。查理没穿西装外套，裤子的背带也耷拉着，他虽然没有把袖子卷上去，却解下了袖口，露出一截手腕，腕骨突出。梅耶低着头，又划开一根火柴，另一只手护着，凑过去点上了烟。他抽上满满一口，让烟从他的鼻子飘出去。就算是查理知道梅耶是在拖延时间，他也只是安静地等着。可是，他就算是没说一句话，也做不到老实地呆在原地。他前后晃荡着身子，稍稍抬起下巴看向梅耶身后，帽子店的一侧整齐地摆放着款式没什么太大区别的男士礼帽，另一侧则是五颜六色的女帽，正对着店门的后墙上展示出几款流行的样式，查理侧着身子抄起一个低檐的报童帽盖在了自己的脑袋上，压住了大部分费了不少功夫打理好的卷毛，梅耶眨眨眼，帽子的内衬想必是沾上了查理的发胶。这就是意大利人的耐心，表面功夫，只会惹来更多的麻烦，梅耶却发现自己一直盯着查理被帽子半挡住的脸蛋，查理比梅耶年纪大，但也还有一点婴儿肥，但不知怎么的，这让他的颧骨更明显了一点，看起来还是一只幼崽，但其实嘴里已经换了犬牙，你觉得可爱，朝它伸出手去的时候，它扭头就是一口，咬住就不撒嘴。直到查理拉着他的胳膊把他往屋里拉，烟灰落在了梅耶的虎口，他才晃过神来，但刚抽了一半的烟已经掉在了地上。操他妈的。

“店里出事了？”他的声音有点哑，是刚才抽烟抽猛了。

“我找你就都得是生意出事了？我就不能……”查理把梅耶推到自己前面，“只是想找你吃顿饭？”

储物间内本来是整整有条，一排排的帽子盒子墙砖一样紧贴着彼此摞在一起，一排和一排刚好有一人的空当，而现在所有的盒子都被推到了一切，紧紧贴着墙，不少盒子歪七扭八地突出或斜插着。还有几个盒子倒是整整齐齐地摞在了腾出来的空场正中间，小茶几一样，上面随意丢着几个牛皮纸袋，梅耶看了查理一眼，查理跟蹲在圣诞树旁边等着礼物被拆开的小屁孩一样，已经忍不住就要笑起来了。梅耶拿过印有不同商标的袋子，挨个打开，乳酪小面包、熏肉、奶酪、酸黄瓜……他把一样又一样的食物都拆出来码放在盒子顶上。余光里，查理笑得像是只抓到耗子的黄鼠狼，梅耶深深吸入一口气，他把纸袋对齐折好，比着盒子的边缘整齐地摞着放下。

梅耶可以被一起谈生意的人看成一个乳臭未干的小孩，可以被邻居看成一个不学好的流氓小生，甚至可以被赌骰子的看成一个可以随意欺负的店小二，但他不是查理·卢奇亚诺这只黄鼠狼嘴里的耗子，他就不是。

他知道查理不会平白无故地请别人吃饭，因为他骨子里和梅耶一个样，那现在这是什么意思？他和查理之间的我请你吃顿饭然后你跟我去开个房？

“都是洁食。”查理一只手搭在梅耶的肩膀上，走到了梅耶的一侧。他从帽子盒子上抓起奶酪，在手里掂量着包裹在锡纸里的长方条，“上城的好货。”梅耶转过头去看查理，查理笑得犬牙都露了出来。“你哪儿来的钱去上城买吃的？”他听到自己的声音不带一丝起伏，查理却还是笑得像是舌根下偷偷藏了块糖，“我擅长砍价，十分擅长。”查理把奶酪扔到桌子上，好像那是拍卖行的小锤子，买定离手。

梅耶紧紧抿着嘴唇，查理放在他肩头的手让他大半个身子都暖烘烘的，像是晒在西西里的太阳下。他扭扭身子，僵硬地从查理身边逃到了桌子的另一边，“你我也都知道你擅长怎么砍价。”他干涩地说。他企图装作什么都没发生，查理却不肯就这么放过他。他又一次凑到梅耶跟前，两只手各抓住梅耶的一边肩膀，低着头看向梅耶，恨不得把梅耶也罩在那顶他偷摸呆在脑袋上的报童帽下。该死的意大利人。“怎么了？”查理的手移到了梅耶的脖子两侧，梅耶只好抬起头来，“告诉我怎么了，小家伙，总不能是因为这堆吃的有问题。”

“不可用山羊羔母的奶煮山羊羔。”梅耶低声回答，放慢了每一个字节，像是在给一个教一个婴儿说话。

“梅耶。”梅耶能感到查理更加用力地按住他。这是一声警告，一个疑问，这是查理的手指蹭过梅耶的皮肤。查理靠在一棵果树上，西西里的空气里满是柑橘和柠檬成熟后腻人的香甜，他抓着梅耶的胳膊，稍稍弓起背去舔梅耶的脖子和肩膀，正是现在查理按住的地方。梅耶不知道他是不是真的在颤抖，但他绝对在努力地克制，让自己像是个体面的商人，而不是一个每根神经都浸泡在荷尔蒙里的臭小子。他用力而缓慢地呼吸，小心翼翼地后错一小步。这一次，查理松开了手。纽约虽然不及格罗德诺寒冷，但晒久了太阳总是会被宠坏的。

“我看到你和一个女的吃饭，在马塞利亚的那家意大利餐厅。”梅耶狠狠地说出马塞利亚的名字，但马塞利亚不是一切的原因，这个名字只不过是顺着话一起说了出来，是梅耶徒劳的挣扎。梅耶知道，明显查理也知道。

查理笑了一声，梅耶瞪向他。“小家伙！”查理弯下腰，伸着胳膊拍了拍梅耶的脸蛋，“只是个妞儿，能有什么大不了的。”查理的回答就像是梅耶想得那样，梅耶熟知查理，闭着眼睛都能知道查理下一步要迈向哪里，这在青春期操蛋的躁动下是最糟的。

查理的话相比于一个拒绝，更像是一句侮辱。梅耶不是被捕获的猎物，梅耶不是站在街边扣手指头的妓女，梅耶更不是为了在正经餐厅吃一顿饭而让查理睡的便宜货色。而现在他俩在一家帽子店的储物间，连张像样的桌子都没有。

查理还在等着梅耶的回应，梅耶已经扑了过去，他用肩膀撞向查理，查理向后一个趔趄，撞在了排排堆起的帽子盒上，最顶上的几个盒子掉了起来，还有查理戴着的报童帽。报童帽掉在地上沾上一层灰，梅耶知道查理一定会因为这个挨一顿骂，而查理除了认怂地受着，什么都做不了，很好。

查理蹭着身后盒子站起身，他的发型完全乱了，头发打着小卷缀在太阳穴旁边，他弓着肩膀，胳膊撑在身后，把两个纸盒各按下一个坑。他在算计，是攻击还是撤退，是反击还是让这事就这么算了。梅耶不想让它就算了，他又推了一把查理，查理这次牢牢地抓住了梅耶的大臂，梅耶抬起膝盖狠狠地顶在查理的肚子上，他的小腿蹭过查理的大腿。查理吃痛地哼了一声，“操。”他听到查理骂，几乎是同时就被查理扔在了地上，梅耶的后脑勺磕在水泥地上，一下子什么都是朦胧的，就连耳鸣都像是闷在了棉花里，他眼角上积了一点眼泪，地上的帽子在他的余光里变了形，他突然很想笑。查理的膝盖压在他的大腿上，梅耶的手腕也被他牢牢地抓住，按在了地上，他的指关节磕在冰凉的地上蹭破了皮。“你犯什么神经？就因为我带一个妞去吃了顿饭？我难道没有跟你一起吃过饭吗？在你们犹太人的地界上！”

“我可不会在桌子下面用脚踩你那玩意！”梅耶往上抬身子，查理只是又使了把力气把梅耶按了回去。

“是啊，你会给我一拳！就因为我特地给你抢了些值得吃的好东西！”

“操你的，卢奇亚诺！”

这回是查理笑出了声，短小的一声，像是呛了口水一样。他先是松开了梅耶的手腕，梅耶揉过自己红肿的手背，查理看梅耶不打算再给他一拳，才蹦起来走到房间的另一边。梅耶就在原地坐起身却没站起来走动，他把自己的膝盖抱到胸前，在地上蜷缩成了一小团，像个小孩子一样。而查理背对着他，一边用意大利语嘟囔着什么，一边拍着裤兜找他的烟。梅耶拿出自己的，朝着查理的后脑勺扔过去。烟掉在了查理脚边，查理捡起烟盒，弹出来一根叼在嘴里点上，然后走回去一屁股坐在了梅耶旁边，“没那么简单。”他把烟递给梅耶，梅耶挑着眼睛等他继续说，“你不一样，你懂吗？”梅耶懂，但他也不懂。

“操，我去马萨利亚的铺面都不用给小费。”烟被两个人抽得只剩下了一个烟屁股，查理接过去的时候被烫了手，呲着牙把它扔在了地上，又点起来一根，“马萨利亚觉得我是下一个黄金男孩，还是什么的狗屁玩意。”梅耶听到嗤笑了一声，“是呀，操他们这帮老东西的！”查理说完往后躺在了地上，捡起藏掉的报童帽，往自己胸口上蹭了蹭，却让灰更深得压进了帽子的纹理里，“他妈的。”他骂骂咧咧地把帽子扣在了梅耶的脑袋上，梅耶抓下来就扔了出去。

“犹太教义里乳制品不和肉一起吃。”梅耶突然说，查理用手肘撑起自己，“不可用山羊羔母的奶煮山羊羔。”梅耶重复了一边自己之前的话，查理哼了一声，“那就吃酸黄瓜，我他妈的在乎个屁。”

“你不在乎？”

“听着，我搞来这些吃的只不过是因为你是犹太人，我一丁点都不在乎你们那本厚得跟砖头一样的经书里都说了什么废话。”查理用肩膀碰了碰梅耶，梅耶用烧到一半的烟头又点上一根新的，“我也不在乎那些什么教父、老大都要遵从的狗屁规矩，我知道我不能干什么就可以了，都是些没用的废话。”查理抢过梅耶新点上的那根烟。“你到底亲不亲我？要不咱们就去吃……”

“你们这帮意大利佬！”梅耶说着抓过查理的领子，把他拽到自己跟前。“嘿！你这又是要干什么？我甚至没骂你犹太佬。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想要打架的同时想要拥抱。

查理认识了梅耶的时候，查理正是十五六的年纪，而梅耶还是一个小个子的瘦弱男孩，倒也不是说他后来长了多少个子。青春期就是那个样子，什么感情都会一股脑地冲到跟前，查理想要欺负这个小男孩，想要保护这个小男孩，想要远离的同时想要靠近，想要打架的同时想要拥抱，查理现在经常想念那种混乱而直接的冲动，随着一步步靠近他想要的生活，事情反倒越来越单纯起来，只剩下来去的生意。

但梅耶不一样，他看到梅耶的时候，总会不自觉地产生那个说不清楚却熟悉的冲动，他既是捕食者也是被捕食者，他进攻的同时被袭击，他撤退的同时被挑拨，他说不准梅耶，也说不准他自己。当他走出上城的杂货店时，他站在干净而宽阔的人行道上，一手抱着一堆牛皮纸袋，另一只手垂在身旁，他低头看向空着的那只手，握拳又放松，红肿的关节被拉伸又皱缩，一阵阵地酸痛。他不知道自己到底在做什么，像是回到了青春期，被街上的妓女一两个廉价的眼神就勾引进了后巷，行动先于大脑，冲动强于理智，只剩下了直觉。但说到头，这也是让他还活着的原因，不是吗？除了像是梅耶那样的小孩儿，准确说，除了梅耶，意大利的崽子只有拼谁的直觉更准，装作是散在林子里的山猫，而不是大草原上有妈妈带着的鬣狗群。查理会说，他到目前为止做得还不错。

而梅耶，他的梅耶现在正被他困在身子下面，查理的胳膊撑在梅耶身子的两侧，而梅耶抓着他的领子，拉扯得查理恨不得整个人趴在了小梅耶身上，他俩蹭着鼻尖，一起停住了动作，查理感觉自己像是回到了刚到美国的那几年，好像哪里都是错的，却茫然地不知道接下来要怎样。查理对上梅耶的眼睛，梅耶不像是那些女人，早早地闭上了眼睛，却也不像是个孩子茫然无措。他俩安静地看向对方，查理甚至说不准自己是不是还在呼吸，直到梅耶垂下了眼睛。

查理能够感觉到梅耶停在自己嘴唇上的目光，像是一份等待被开启的礼物，却不知道对方会不会喜欢，虽然只是一个眼神，却是沉甸甸的。查理感觉他才是年纪小的那一个，面上装不住一点心里的事，或许只是犹太人天生更擅长这个一些。查理忍不住伸出舌头想要舔舔自己的嘴唇，但刚稍稍张开嘴，身体就自己贴了上去，他的舌头抵在他俩的嘴唇中间，梅耶的嘴唇干燥而柔弱，皮肤的纹路在查理的舌头下异常明显。梅耶松开抓着查理领子的手，转而牢牢按住了查理的后颈，几根头发也被梅耶碾在了手里，查理吃痛地哼了一声，梅耶立刻僵在了原地。

梅耶瞪大了眼睛瞧向查理，像是一只横冲到了马路中间的黄鼠狼，在车灯前弓起身子，竖着后背的软毛，绷紧了四肢的肌肉，做出恐吓的动作，但其实早就动都不敢动了。查理托起梅耶的脸颊，嗤地笑了出来。梅耶抬起腿想要踹查理，查理一手抓着梅耶的外套，翻了个身子躺在了地上，他想要拉着梅耶骑在自己身上，梅耶却没放弃地用膝盖不轻不重地给了查理腰侧一下，查理被蹭得痒痒，笑着松开了梅耶，两个人面对面地倒在了地上。

“你就不能轻轻松松地干任何事，是不是？”地板硌得查理肩膀生疼，他扭着身子靠近梅耶，梅耶听到查理的话，皱了皱鼻子。

“你尝起来跟烟灰缸一样。”

“你以为你好到哪里去了吗？”

查理说着握住梅耶的手腕，让他结结实实地抓住自己后颈的短发，梅耶稍稍抬起身子，查理放开梅耶，捧起梅耶的脸颊，拇指顺着梅耶的下唇揉过，梅耶伸出舌头，舌尖碰到了查理的指尖，他试着用了些力气往后拽住查理的头发，查理贴着梅耶，藏不住自己被电了一般的颤抖，梅耶摒住了呼吸，而查理趁着这个空当伸出舌头，小狗一样地舔过梅耶的嘴唇，梅耶被他捉住的舌尖凉凉的。梅耶又拽了拽查理的头发，这次查理哼哼着呻吟起来。“我不知道还有人会享受这样。”

“你还有得学呢。”

查理低下头，额头抵着梅耶的肩膀，梅耶的下巴垫在查理的头顶，查理往上扭了扭，挣脱开发胶的头发蹭在梅耶的鼻子下面，小梅耶打了个喷嚏，查理笑着解开了他的西裤扣子。“学怎么让我打喷嚏吗？”梅耶控制着自己不要下意识地挣扎。

“闭嘴。”查理说着把手伸进了梅耶的裤子，如果两个字不能让梅耶闭嘴，这也足够了。查理笑嘻嘻地抬起头，梅耶咬住了嘴唇，他也把手伸下去，握住了查理的手腕，轻轻地覆在上面，像是一只藏在草丛里观摩学习怎么咬住瞪羚脖子的小猎豹，查理试着撸了一下，梅耶直接被叼着后颈扔到了荒野，他搂上查理的脖子，顶着胯往查理手里送。查理的手粗糙而温暖，还没两下，梅耶就已经弄了一团糟。他的裤子皱皱巴巴地卡在了膝盖下面，前液顺着查理的手指流下去，又被他俩一起蹭进了查理的掌心，黏黏糊糊的，梅耶宽松的衬衫下摆盖在了查理的手上，随着两人的动作呼呼扇扇的，两人裸露的皮肤上都沾上了储藏室里的浮土，但没人还有多余的精力去在意这个。

每当查理撸过梅耶，梅耶能够清楚地感到查理手指上的茧子反复地折磨他敏感而潮湿的皮肤。他像是脱水而濒死的鱼，贴着查理的脖子大口地呼吸却还是觉得憋气，他想要控制，但自己的身体已经成了彻头彻尾的叛徒。查理突然伸直了手指，像是在指交一个女孩，奶猫玩毛线球一样轻柔地抚摸过他的会阴，那块一直被忽视的肌肉痉挛一般地收缩。梅耶一个激灵，原本是松松握住查理的手腕，一下抓得很紧，指甲扣进了查理的皮肤里，查理却毫不在意，他伸长的食指，打着圈地，缓慢而用力地揉搓那块细嫩的皮肤。梅耶在高潮的时候紧紧搂着查理，半张着嘴发出一连串呜咽的声音，口水打湿了查理的衬衫领子，而查理还在轻轻地摸他。直到梅耶再也射不出更多的东西了，只剩下不住地哆嗦，查理这才放过他，像是在哄小孩子睡觉，合着自己的心跳轻轻地拍着梅耶的后背。

两个人就这样安静地躺了一阵，或许没几分钟，或许好几个小时。他俩躺在生硬的水泥地上，肩膀和胯骨都被硌得冰凉，两人却只是更紧地靠近了对方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 学会了吗？  
> 之后还有一章，暂时就还只有一章。


	3. Chapter 3

梅耶睡得本来就浅，当他翻过身却发现另外半张床冰冰凉的时候，他一下坐了起来。杰克为什么没睡在他旁边？他一下能够听见格罗德诺的枪声。他抓起自己的外套，走到了门口又回头看了一眼，才发现被子被他带到了地上，他数着自己的步子，走回去把薄薄的床单捡起来，叠好放在了床尾。

还在格罗德诺的时候，妈妈正在照顾杰克，他偷偷趴在窗户下，外面一直传来一个女人嘶哑的哭嚎，他慢慢地探了半个脑袋出去，看到一群穿着制服的人正走过街道，最后一人手上拖着一个小女孩，正是杰克当时的年纪，正在哭嚎的女人瘫坐在路的正中间，而那人拖着的小女孩半条腿都垂在了地上，深深地低着头，随着穿制服的步子，是不是被地上的石子磕到，头这才颠起来一下，她像是一个被人扔掉了的破布娃娃。小女孩脚上穿着的鞋子掉在了地上，那位母亲手脚并用地往前爬，把那只底子都要磨穿了的布鞋紧紧搂在了怀里，好像那就是她的女儿。

梅耶突然停下步子，他看向自己的皮鞋，鞋尖上踢上去了一层土。他不记得自己是怎么穿上的鞋，其实也不记得是怎么走到了街上，或者是自己走到了哪里。他这才感觉到了冷，他拉紧了外套，抬头看向周围，他走到了查理的楼下。

查理不应当睡得这么死，他应当在窗户刚被人从外面推上去的时候就醒来。但是，嘿，他送了一天帽子，而且乔出去睡马子了，这意味着他终于能睡一次床。再说了，现在又不是在打仗。他撑起自己，揉了揉眼睛，刚要开口，这才看清站在他窗前的人是梅耶，他长长地呼出一口气，抬起胳膊摸到床头的台灯。昏黄到发脏的灯直直地打在梅耶的侧脸上，梅耶却眼睛都没眨一下，查理靠着墙坐直了身子，叼上一根烟在嘴角。

梅耶的头发乱糟糟别在了耳朵后面，耳朵和鼻头都被冻得发红，虽然他垂着眼睛，但查理还是能看到他紧紧咬住了牙，绷紧的肌肉在他的脸颊上投下一条阴影，如果不是梅耶还穿着浅灰色的睡裤，查理会说不论是谁正站在梅耶跟前，那个人就要被揍到妈都不认识了。

“嘿，小家伙，”他说着歪过身子，一只手挡在火柴前，点上了烟，“出什么事儿了？”

梅耶一下抬起头，他瞪向查理，查理只是甩甩手，把灭了的火柴梗扔回到了床头柜上。他往后蹭了蹭，然后拍拍空出来的床垫，让梅耶坐过去。梅耶只是更紧地咬住了后牙。查理自顾自地抽完了半根烟，直到梅耶忍不住哆嗦了一下。查理这才不由分说地一把拉过了梅耶的胳膊，梅耶一个踉跄，查理两只手一起抓着他的腰，把他翻了个个按在床上。梅耶愣了一下，然后才缓缓地撑着床垫往后蹿了蹿，规矩地坐稳当。查理凑到梅耶身后哼了一声，喷出的热气打在梅耶的后脖子上，梅耶又是一哆嗦。查理扒下梅耶的外套，随手扔在了地上，然后把毯子披在了梅耶的身上。梅耶转过头，查理只穿了一条睡裤，光着半个身子躺在床上抽烟。

来美国的运货轮船上，总是有人站在甲板上观望，梅耶当时还小，安静地站在其他人中间，肩膀顶在其他人的腿侧。妈妈会一遍又一遍地问他是不是晕船了，他每次都摇摇头。有时候妈妈会陪他站一会，更多的时候妈妈只是拍拍他的肩膀就回去照顾杰克了。所有人都睡在放货的底仓，杰克一直在吐，什么都吃不下。“那是女神像吗？”“快到了吗？”大家都想要做第一个喊出“是自由女神”的人，但这不是梅耶站在他们中间的原因。他只是……他不知道，他什么都不知道，就好像他还在格罗德诺，说不准下一秒哪个角落里就会冲出来一队穿制服的人，抢走杰克或者抢走妈妈。美国难道会有什么区别吗？

梅耶叹了口气，查理把抽得只剩下一口的烟递到了他跟前，梅耶接过去就直接把烟碾灭在了火柴梗旁边，然后抓着毯子的一角转过身子。查理租的公寓里只有一张单人床，查理侧躺在床的另一侧，胳膊还横放在枕头上，梅耶盯着看了一会，查理胳膊上的肌肉都被冻得紧绷，时不时抖一下或两下，梅耶又叹了口气，一边拉过毯子盖在他俩身上，一边躺在了查理的胳膊上，查理发出一声满意的哼哼，搂过梅耶的腰，把他更紧地拉到了怀里。“操，你冻得都跟冰渣一样了！”直到梅耶贴上查理热乎乎的身体，他才感到自己的寒冷，就像是他下了船站到美国的码头上，同船的移民从他身边跑过，他才意识到船上一直有多么吵闹。他扭动着把脚趾踩在了查理的小腿上，查理“嘶”地倒抽了一口气，却只是往前又顶了顶。

“耶特知道你跑出来了吗？”查理的下巴蹭着梅耶的额头，说话的时候吃到了一两根梅耶的头发，梅耶往下蹭了蹭，彻底钻进了毯子下面，脑袋顶着查理的肩膀，“他们带着杰克出去了。”梅耶过了好一阵才回答，话都被闷在了毯子里。他先是感到了查理胸口的震动，然后才听到查理的笑声。“所以你是不敢一个人睡才过来的？怕黑？”梅耶使劲踹了查理一脚，查理掐着他的腰，像是爸爸举起一个小孩子一样把梅耶托了起来，梅耶胯坐在了查理的肚子上，他举着拳头作势要揍查理，查理却一个劲地笑，直到他冷不防地打了个喷嚏。梅耶这才放下拳头，满意地推了推查理。查理吸吸鼻子，侧过身子，拉着梅耶躺回到刚才的姿势。

查理的薄毯子远没有梅耶家里的被子暖和，但就算是那床被子其实也不过是两层布料。可是查理就是一个小火炉，总是热烘烘的。他把掌心贴到查理腰侧的皮肤上，查理已经要睡着了，他哼哼着用胳膊夹住了梅耶的手，梅耶试着抽出来，查理只是揽着梅耶的后背，让两个人紧紧地贴在了一起。“他们没事，你知道吧。”查理的话都黏在了一起，英语说得好像是意大利语，“很多事都能发生。”他们可能已经被反犹太的人抓走了，而梅耶一个人在下西区，什么都不知道。“他们没事的，而你，你需要睡觉。”查理揉了揉梅耶的头发，梅耶扭着身子想要躲开他，却也没有其他地方可以藏，查理又笑了起来。“睡觉。”

查理温暖而柔软，不像是杰克，杰克刚开始长身体，哪里都很硌人。梅耶闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸，而查理已经完全地放松了下去，梅耶把手放到了他的胸口，查理的心脏一下接一下平稳而用力地跳动。

“西西里是什么样子的？”梅耶轻声问道。

“西西里那破地方有什么可说的，”查理也往毯子里缩了缩，“又热又穷……”

“我们现在都在美国了……”查理又过了很久才接着说。

是的，他们都已经在美国了。对于他们两个现在，这就足够了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完了  
> 本来是打算爽一发的，没想到成了这样  
> 而且因为本来是打算爽一发的，所以每章节之间的剧情连续不是很大  
> emmmmm  
> 大意了
> 
> 而且一看我对待我船的心态就不一样  
> 完全没在嫖，真心谈恋爱  
> 我对我船才是真的。


End file.
